


Morning Sunshine

by HolographicGay



Series: The Promise of I’ll Miss You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: Mornings used to be filled with early alarm clocks and burning coffee but just this once Angela breaks the chain.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely beta'd so there may be some spelling and grammar problems. This will continue as a somewhat Modern/College esk AU. I have vague plans that I hope you'll stick around for.

Early morning sun filtered through the gauzy curtains covering her window, washing the small room in soft light. Angela woke to warm comfort, a feeling that was stranger to her bed, and a heavy arm over her hip. The idle drag of calloused fingers over the silken fabric of her pyjamas threatened to lull her back to sleep, but these quiet mornings were a rare commodity, something more like a mirage in a desert than the constant flow of a river, strong and dependable.

Her fingers graced over the side of his face, the skin rough and sun blemished from years under the sun. She could feel the shift of his jaw, saw the quirk of his lips. He looked so peaceful. Peaceful, a word she would have never associated with Jesse when they first met. But now, these moments where the lines of worries were softened and he blearily blinked up at her were imprinted behind her eyelids.

He nuzzled into her hand as she carded her fingers through the side of his hair, lightly pulling on the ends before coming back to cup his cheek. Jesse was awake now, looking up at her as she held him, content with the minor points of contact. When he spoke, his voice was honey thick, slow and warm as it drawled from his tongue, “G’d mornin’.”

Angela smiled, lips pulling lopsided and easy, “Yes, good morning.” As she spoke she sat up more, freeing the hand that had propped her up to run against his arm, porcelain skin stark against the dark freckled skin, “I was beginning to think you would sleep the day away.”

“‘Ts easy to do when I’ve got an angel looking over me.”

She huffed at the statement, lightly hitting his arm as she shifted to move from the bed, “An angel with a prescription to coffee that has yet to be filled.”

As Angela stood from the bed, strong arms wrapped loosely around her middle. She let herself be turned so she faced him again. Jesse had sat up onto his knees so he was level with her, pressing light kisses to her stomach as he moved up. “Come on darl’, I just woke up. You can’t just abandon me, alone in a cold empty bed. You’re breaking my heart.”

“That just means you’ll need to come up with me. I have things to do today, you know.”

The final words of her statement came out pitched and loud as the world tilted for her and Angela found herself once again pressed into the sheets of the bed with the warm heavy weight of her partner over her. She hummed in an attempt of annoyance as Jesse’s inched up the edge of her shirt, large hands splaying out over the planes of stomach. The sunlight haloed around him, illuminating him as he just drew lazy patterns against her skin. Angela felt the need to close her eyes, lest she be blinded by the radiance, but instead she lifted her hands to his shoulders, guiding him forward to brush their lips together before resting her forehead against his. “I’ll miss you, Jesse.”

“Don’t worry Ange, I promise I won’t leave before you’ve had your coffee.”

He kissed her temple before standing, holding his hands out to her. She took them as she sat up, “Of course not.”

She watched him rummage the scattered items around her room before finding a shirt to pull on, the fabric worn and old to were the seems discolored white. Once he had he pulled her up from the bed, pulling her against his chest, “I’m not leavin’ you. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Of course. I know.”

“I’m not really believin’ you right about now but I’m gonna blame that on this being before your first cup of joe.” Jesse smiled down at her and it warmed her heart.

If she didn’t know better maybe it would have washed away the dark thoughts that haunted her, the old scars beneath her skin.

“Ange,” Jesse said, waiting for her to look at him. He had crossed the room already, holding open the door. “I’ll miss you too.”

The words were spoken lightly, but she knew what they were. A reassurance. Their promise. “Of course. I’m not a missable person.”


End file.
